


Jack and Bitty are Big Softies

by Avidreader6, ImagineTheHaus



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Adoption, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, getting babies to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: For the prompt: Jack and Bitty adopt twins. One night the only way the babies will sleep is on their parents' chest so they can daddy and papa's heartbeats. (The babies are still babies. 3 months old ish)





	

Bitty had just laid both girls down to sleep after finishing their 2 a.m. feeding and was curling up with Jack when their cries came through the monitors. Bitty cringed and buried his face in Jack’s chest. 

“Want me to get them, Bits?”

Bitty desperately wanted to say yes, he hated hearing his girls cry, but he knew they needed to let it happen for at least a minute or two to see if they would just drop off to sleep. “Give it a few minutes.”

Jack turned and held Bitty close, trying to find something else to focus on. “But only a few, right? I hate hearing them cry.”

“Me too, Jack.” Bitty tried to focus on Jack’s breathing, but listening to their daughters’ scream was too distracting. “Both our parents said we should let them cry.” 

The crying continued to get louder, and Bitty closed his eyes and held tightly onto Jack, hoping Ali and Sue would just drift off to sleep. “How long has it been, Jack?”

Kissing the top of Bitty’s head, Jack looked at the clock. “Only about a minute.”

“Dammit.” Bitty lasted another thirty seconds before pushing away from Jack and getting up. “I can’t do it, Jack. I can’t lay here and listen to them cry.”

Jack got out of bed and shared a relieved look with Bitty. “I can’t either. Let’s go get our girls.”

Bitty smiled over at his husband and followed him to the nursery. He picked up Alicia who was red-faced and screaming in her crib and cradled her close. When she realized she’d been picked up her cries got quieter until she was silent against Bitty’s chest. Bitty kissed the top of her head and took a deep breath. He looked over at Jack as he spoke to her. “It’s alright now, honey. Daddy’s here. And papa is gonna get your sister and you’re gonna sleep with us.”

Bitty watched Jack pick up Susie and bounce her a little before rubbing her back and whispering to her in French. It still awed Bitty daily how natural Jack was as a father. They had both been terrified at first when they’d gotten the call about the girls, but the moment Jack had seen them he’d fallen in love and settled into being a dad easily. 

“Come on, Bits. Bedtime. For all of us.”

Bitty followed Jack back to their room and they carefully arranged themselves on the bed, adding pillows around the edge to prevent anyone rolling away. By the time both Jack and Bitty had laid down and gotten comfortable, both girls were fast asleep on their fathers’ chests, listening to their heartbeats. 

Jack looked over at Bitty and smiled sleepily, “maybe our parents aren’t right about everything?”

“They definitely aren’t. Look at our girls, Jack. Fast asleep. All they needed were their daddies.”

**Author's Note:**

> We're always accepting prompts at our a tumblr account


End file.
